Rosanna Testa
Rosanna Testa is the previous Maiden with the Rose on her forehead and is acting as the current maiden's mother, She is the mother of Rosa Testa and Arsenio Charming. Appearance Rosanna has thin black hair with a few gray hairs, pulled into a tight and severe bun. Her eyes are brown and without humor, and her skin's a creamy tan. On her forehead, now there for the world to see, is a tiny, partially wilted rose. She usually wears a simple red sweater with a black belt with a rose shaped buckle,and black slacks. On her feet are usually black boots. Rosanna looked very much like her daughter as a teenager, her hair was longer and she wore it in a braid that reached half way down her back. Her bangs were long and combed over the rose, which was much bigger and not wilted at all. Her brown eyes sparkled with intelligence and humor, and she wore a red skirt and a black long sleeved shirt. Personality As a teenager, Rosanna was literally the definition of a cinnamon roll. Pure, precious, innocent, all of these things made her who she was, even up into her young adulthood. She never had a bad thing to say about anyone, and everyone who knew her tried their best to keep her uncorrupted. But as the story goes, Rosanna has gradually changed to be an overly strict woman, paranoid of even one act of disobedience and is very stern. She doesn't show emotion, and to become just like her own mother, Rosanna lost her innocence, and everything people loved about her. Romance A Maiden is not supposed to have any romance of any sort. They are supposed to adopt the brother in the tale, so that the brother can eventually fulfill his role in the story. But Rosanna took that as a guideline. While her baby slept under the care of the servants and Enrique, she would go out, looking for love. One man, named Diego, said he loved her and she meant with him every night for about a couple months. When she realized that she was pregnant, and told him, Diego slapped her and skipped town that night. So Rosanna has not been lucky in love. Family Brother: Enrique Charming Enrique is destined to become Rosanna's daughter's adopted father, and Rosanna is okay with that. She knows that Enrique understands her daughter very well, perhaps more than she herself does. So long as Enrique doesn't put his oar in too often, she is fine. Daughter: Rosa Testa Rosa was conceived magically just like Rosanna herself was. Rosanna is overly paranoid and worries a lot about her daughter. Even though from the outside it may seem like she doesn't love her daughter, Rosanna does. She worries that once Rosa's maiden destiny is over, she will live in regret from being forced to follow the role of the Maiden's mother. Rosanna herself does. Son: Arsenio Charming Arsenio is Diego's son, but she does not tell anyone, not even Rosa or Arsenio himself. With all of the necessary attention placed on Rosa, Rosanna doesn't really have time to pay attention to him. Enrique puts his oar in more with his upbringing than he does with Rosa. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Maiden with the Rose on her Forehead Category:Alumni Category:Adults